The other chance
by Cassiopeia-malfoy1391
Summary: Todos hemos leído el libro "City of lost souls" y sabemos como acaba, pero,¿Y si el ritual que unió a Jace y a Sebastian no hubiese salido como Lilith pensó y su hijo quedó unido en cuerpo y mente a la pequeña de los Morgenstern?, Sebastian no se da cuenta de esto y se lleva a Jace con el tras el sacrificio de sangre puesto que la runa de Lilith aún tenía efecto en él.
1. Prólogo

**_Chapter 1_**

Sebastian aún recordaba la última vez que había mirado a los ojos a ese angelito antes de morir bajo el filo de su propia espada. También recordaba eso, y como la perra Lightwood le había cortado la mano con ese horrible y abrasante látigo. Si se concentraba aún podía sentirlo cortando su piel, capa por capa...

Aún no había decidido que era más doloroso, si que lo hubieran matado esos dos cazadores de pacotilla o que ella hubiera estado allí y no los hubiese parado. Hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia el horizonte y se enderezó la capa de satén que su madre había preparado para el momento de su regreso. El tacto era suave, pero al mismo tiempo rígido, como si tocara terciopelo, y en ese momento se percató de que el famosísimo niño ángel, ese que a pesar de su falta de entrenamiento durante diez años había sido capaz de matarlo, a él, el mejor guerrero Nefilim que existía. Apartó sus negros ojos de los dorados del chico y advirtió que la runa en el pecho de este ya no brillaba.

-Vamos Jace, o ¿Prefieres esperar a que mi encantadora hermanita suba para llevárnosla con nosotros?

-No iré a ningún sitio contigo Sebastian, y no metas a mi novia en esto, ella no ha hecho nada.- Que extraño. Sebastian no era conocedor del alcance máximo de la runa en cuanto al control mental y a la subyugación de la otra parte se refería, pero era consciente de que Jace no debería ser capaz de contestarle de esa manera. Puede que se debiera a la mención de su hermana. Sí, si había algo capaz de sacar a Jace de la influencia de la runa eso era Clary, pensó.

Clarissa era uno de sus mayores problemas en ese instante, esperaba que con el tiempo fuera consciente de todo el mal que su madre les había causado y se uniera de una vez al bando vencedor. El suyo, por supuesto, pero no sabía lo que la perra de Jocelyn le había hecho a su encantadora hermanita, era consciente de que Clarissa había sido criada como una mundana porque su madre no quería que tuviera una influencia por parte de los cazadores de sombras, por lo que su hermana en realidad sólo estaba confundida y necesitaba un poco de apoyo para conocer de verdad el mundo de las sombras. Y él sería el encargado de dárselo.

-Vámonos Jonathan, la clave vendrá dentro de poco y no te gustaría que nos encontraran aquí. Lo que te hiere a ti me hiere a mi, por lo que no querrás que nos maten a los dos de un mismo tiro ¿verdad? Si no ¿Quién cuidaría de mi preciosa hermanita? ¿Jocelyn? Sabes que odia el mundo de las sombras tanto como nos odia a nosotros y a padre.

-... No, Jocelyn no me odia, ella... sabe que amo a Clary como no he amado a nadie nunca

-Pero eres como Valentine y eso es algo que nunca te perdonará.- Con esas palabras lo dejé inconsciente y me lo llevé al apartamento.


	2. Capítulo 1

Chapter 2

\- Clary, tienes que comer un poco - le dijo Jocelyn- sabemos que sigues preocupada por Jace, pero han pasado dos semanas ya, tienes que comenzar a superarlo, él no está y tu tienes que seguir con tu vida.

\- No Jocelyn - Clary no sabía porque, pero últimamente estaba sintiendo una especie de rencor hacia su madre que la hacia querer alejarse de ella lo máximo posible. Lo peor era que pasaba exactamente igual con los Lightwood, con Magnus e incluso con Simon, su amigo de la infancia que había estado ahí siempre para ella.- No voy a superarlo, se que Jace está vivo, al igual que Jonathan y lo voy a encontrar.

-Jonathan está muerto ¿Me entiendes? Encontraron su cadáver el otro día, Jace murió junto con él, cosa que te ha ayudado muchísimo porque así ese estúpido deseo que le pediste al ángel se desvaneció y ya no te pueden condenar por ello -Pero Sebastian no estaba muerto, ella lo sabía muy bien, cada noche soñaba con su hermano, sabía dónde estaba en cada momento y que hacía, pero cuando iba a contárselo a alguien una extraña corriente atravesaba sus músculos haciendo la sentir enferma, lo que la llevaba a volver a dormir y a tener ese tipo de pesadillas. Cuando le dijeron que Jace y Sebastian habían "muerto" cayó en una especie de trance y cuando se despertó se encontraba a medio de dibujar un portal hacia un lugar que ni ella misma conocía, con una mochila que ella no había preparado y con la extraña sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Él no está muerto, ni Jace tampoco, yo lo sé, he soñ... he tenido un presentimiento

-Clarissa, ve a la cocina a comer, no te lo repetiré y no vuelvas a sacar a Jonathan o a Jace como tema de conversación en esta casa ¿Queda claro?

\- Si madre

Sebastian POV

Hace unas semanas que el angelito y yo estamos en el apartamento de mi padre, en el transcurso de este tiempo he notado que Jace no me obedece, y que lo que madre me explico que haría la runa no parece funcionar, pero se que estoy conectado a la fuerza vital de alguien y que puedo controlar a esa persona, ahora mi pregunta es ¿quién es esa persona con la que estoy enlazado? Según mi madre hay pocas posibilidades, mi anclaje tuvo que estar en la ceremonia, y ahí sólo estaban mi madre (la cual no puede ser, pues está "muerta"), el angelito (El cual tampoco es por qué no me obedece y porque la runa de Lilith se ha desdibujado), el vampiro diurno (Que no puede ser por el simple hecho de ser un subterráneo) y mi hermanita, Clarissa es la última a opción que me queda, tiene que ser Ella, no hay muchas otras posibilidades... Bueno, en realidad ninguna, Clarissa es mi anclaje, ahora sólo tengo que conseguir que se aleje de esos asquerosos cazadores de sombras y se una a mi, cosa que no debería ser muy compleja pues debe obedecer cada cosa que le diga.

-Angelito, me voy a Nueva York, te desataré cuando vuelva si mis planes salen bien. Si no, te castigaré por tu incompetencia.- Y con esas palabras hacia mi hermanito me fui a buscar a la más pequeña de los Morgenstern, Clarissa Adele


	3. Capítulo 2

Chapter 3

Cuando Jonathan llegó a Nueva York, lo que menos esperaba encontrar era a su hermanita en el suelo de la sala, con un cuchillo Serafín en la mano y agarrando a Jocelyn Fairchild del cuello, Jonathan se encontraba tan tremendamente sorprendido que no se fijó en el cuerpo del que una vez había sido Lucian Graymark desfigurado y con una daga de plata en el pecho, Clarissa acercaba cada vez más el cuchillo al pecho de su madre mientras esta lloraba e imploraba a su hija que la dejara vivir

-Clarissa, es suficiente- Al terminar de decir esas palabras, la runa de Lilith brilló en el pecho de ambos hermanos- No la mates aún, quiero que sufra.- Él no sabía cómo se comportaría Clarissa la primera vez que lo viese desde que había sido poseída, pero se dio cuenta del alcance que tenía la runa en su pecho, sin siquiera estar activada había hecho que el odio hacia el matrimonio Graymark llegara a su hermanita hasta tal punto que fue capaz de matar al que un día consideró un padre y a su madre biológica, aunque el había llegado a tiempo para parar este último asesinato.

-Jonathan, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a por ti hermanita, por lo que parece no te encuentras a gusto con tu familia- entonces ella miró a Lucian y se echó a llorar.

-Yo...Yo no quería, lo juro, pero algo dentro de mi me hizo hacerlo

\- No pasa nada Clarissa, lo que has hecho está bien

-¿De verdad?- A Jonathan se le encogió ese agujero negro al que gustaba llamar corazón ante la cara de perrito mojado de su hermana, pero no podía distraerse, había venido a por ella y ya era hora de llevársela

\- Si hermanita, pero ahora debemos irnos, hay alguien que nos espera en casa

Jace POV

Tengo que salir de aquí, no se que pasa desde que Sebastian me secuestró, se que algo no salió bien en la ceremonia de Lilith, pero ese bastardo está vivo por lo que tiene que haber alguien unido a el mediante esa maldita runa, pero ¿Quién?. Jace rememoró la escena de la azotea, recordaba a Clary, con ese hermoso vestido dorado que se había puesto para la boda de Jocelyn de la que él, aún estando poseído por Lilith la había sacado. También recordaba al diurno, no era fácil olvidar esa cara y el hecho de que había despertado a Sebastian con su mordisco. También estaba Lilith pero era imposible porque ella había muerto gracias a la marca de Caín, lo que le llevaba a pensar que o Clary o Simon tenían la runa.

No sabía si un subterráneo podía portar tal marca, aunque después de ver lo que Clary había hecho con la marca de Caín, podría ser posible que Simon la tuviese. Necesitaba salir de esa casa para advertir a ambos amigos de que podían estar siendo poseídos por el psicótico de Sebastian.

Intentó desasirse de las ataduras que lo mantenían suspendido del techo pero era imposible. Si sólo pudiese mover las piernas...

-...ita vamos, hay alguien aquí que quiere verte- Sebastian, ya estaba aquí, no le había dado tiempo a hacer nada, pero él no venía sólo, estaba hablando con alguien, a menos que ya hubiese activado la otra runa y se estuviera comunicando telepáticamente con la otra persona. No, había dos presencias aparte de él en esa casa.- No te preocupes, en cuanto terminemos aquí puedes ir a lavarte la sangre y a cambiarte de ropa.- ¿Sangre? Eso significaba que quien estaba unido a Sebastian era... Simon. A Clary no le gustaría nada- Está en esta habitación, se que ahora mismo no quieres verlo, pero se que él está impaciente por saber quién eres tú. Sé que ha tenido dudas al igual que yo, y ahora saldrá de ellas- ¿Qué tipo de conexión establecía la runa? Sebastian no se llevaba bien con Simon, al principio parecía que si, pero habiendo intentado matarlo, no sabía en qué quedaba su relación. Amenos que... Simon hubiese trabajado con Sebastian desde el principio, pero Jace no sabía que tipo de aliciente podría tener Simon para ayudar a ese loco, por lo que desechó la idea. Con él habría sido más fácil, se dijo, Sebastian lo creía su hermano por lo que no habría habido problemas viendo la conexión que la runa parecía crear. Con Clary en cambio... su hermosa Clary, le dolía el corazón sólo de pensar en ella, estaría destrozada cuando se diese cuenta de que Simon no estaba, sumándose a su ausencia, cosa que la pelirroja no tenía que estar llevando bien. Jace sabía que ella haría lo posible por recuperarlos, pero no creía que Simon pudiese ser separado de Sebastian fácilmente.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Sebastian hablando con alguien, aunque Jace no podía a ver a ese alguien- Bueno hermanita, ¿No quieres decirle nada al niño ángel?- Jace se quedó de piedra.


	4. Capítulo 3

Era Clary, su Clary, la que lo había hecho replantearse tantas cosas, la que había llegado para cambiar su mundo... Era ella pero al mismo tiempo no, eran sus ojos verdes los que lo miraban con aburrimiento escrito en sus pupilas, eran sus labios, los que él había besado una y mil veces a través de las adversidades que habían tenido que superar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo eran. Jace la miraba y se le hacía tan familiar como desconocida, Clary lo miró fríamente de arriba abajo y pareció desecharlo, fue entonces, cuando movió su mano para tocarle que él la vió. Sangre ya del color de los rubíes que cubría a su amada desde las puntas de los dedos hasta los codos, como si hubiese metido los brazos en un bote de pintura. La sangre, unida a su vestido blanco y su apariencia de muñeca rota inspiraban miedo. Jace nunca pensó que su hermosa Clary le daría miedo un día, siempre la había visto como una cazadora inexperta, que salía con ellos en las misiones por si necesitaban algún refuerzo, pero ahora, mirando esos ojos vio una chispa de maldad en ellos y ella, al darse cuenta de que lo había notado contorsionó su boca en una sonrisa escalofriante, muy parecida a la que su hermano portaba en ese momento. No había tenido tiempo de ver a ambos hermanos Morgenstern juntos pero ahora, le parecieron terriblemente similares aunque sabía que no se parecían entre si. Sebastian era el vivo retrato del que algún día él mismo había llamado padre, los ojos negros como el carbón, el pelo plateado como una cuchilla, era fuerte, pero no ancho como había sido Valentine, sino esbelto, más como Jocelyn. Mientras que Clary, era un retrato a carbón de su madre, el pelo rojo como el fuego. Jace recordaba que cuando la había conocido este era de un tono más zanahoria que se había ido oscureciendo con el tiempo. Tenía los ojos verdes, también como su madre, pero no un verde plano como la mayoría de la gente, en los ojos de Clary danzaban miles de tonalidades de ese color. Cuando la conoció le impresionaron sus ojos, tan vivos, tan despiertos y a la vez tan inocentes, ahora nada quedaba de esa inocencia. Jace no era consciente de si era a causa del vínculo que ahora la ataba a su hermano o por todo los he había visto y descubierto desde que lo conocía a él. Ya nada importaba, había estado ya seguro de que sería Simon que había desechado a Clary en el mismo instante en el que escuchó a Sebastian mencionar la sangre. Sangre, Clary estaba cubierta de ella, ¿Qué habría hecho para estarlo? Jace esperaba que no fuese nada malo o de lo que ella pudiese arrepentirse algún día. De lo que estaba seguro era de que la salvaría aunque tuviese que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo. Lo haría

-Míralo hermano, se ha quedado sin palabras

\- Por supuesto querida, el nunca pensó que tu fueras la que vendría conmigo

-¿Por qué amor? ¿Por qué no vendría con mi amado hermano?- Clary le preguntó aún con esa sonrisa bailando en sus labios- Sabes que nunca elegiría a nadie por encima de ti ¿Verdad Jace?

-Claro que lo sabe Clarissa, pero le cuesta admitir que el también te ama, ya sabes. "Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido"

\- Clary, ¿Es...estás bien?

\- Si, claro amor, estoy mejor que nunca, ahora, si me disculpais debo darme un baño, estoy cubierta de sangre de subterráneo- Y con una carcajada se marchó

-Pensaste que era el vampiro ¿Verdad Jonathan? Ningún subterráneo puede portar una marca tan poderosa como la de mi madre, por lo que parece, sólo uno de los habitantes del Instituto de Nueva York puede.

\- Clary, ella, déjala en paz.

\- Ella está bien Jonathan, no le he hecho nada, ni se lo pienso hacer. No está en mis planes pero si que lo está que tu estés de nuestro lado hermanito, ahora he de irme. Clarissa me espera en la bañera- Y con una carcajada salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo en la penumbra y con mis pensamientos como únicos compañeros.


	5. Capítulo 4

Jocelyn sabía que mentir a la Clave sobre lo que Clary había hecho no fue una de sus mejores decisiones. Al ser un miembro inactivo no creyeron necesitar la espada mortal para interrogarla por lo que pudo mentir sin problemas. Dijo que Jonathan (Al cual todos llamaban Sebastian, pero ella no lo haría) había entrado en su casa de noche, secuestrado a Clary y matado a Luke cuando ellos dos se habían dado cuenta de que el primogénito de Valentine Morgenstern estaba en su cocina con su inocente Clarissa.

Jocelyn no dijo nada de la verdadera historia. Como Clary había salido de su habitación, los había llamado a ambos y la había dejado inconsciente mientras cometía el mayor crimen que una niña como la suya podía cometer. Matar a su propio padre, era cierto -Jocelyn pensaba- que el verdadero padre de Clary era y siempre sería Valentine, por mucho que a ella no le gustara ese hecho. Tampoco contó como su hijo había aparecido en la sala y detenido a Clary cuando iba a matarla. En ese momento le pareció el escape más rápido, con el poco entrenamiento que ella había permitido que su hija tuviese ella podría matarla y acabar con su propia vida. Todos los problemas se acabarían, ya no habría más Jace ni más Jonathan ni más peleas por haber llegado tarde de entrenar. Ella había tomado una resolución en ese momento, pero no contó con que su hija lo tenía previsto y con unas habilidades que Jocelyn hubiese jurado su hija no tenía horas antes se había abalanzaron sobre ella con un cuchillo Serafín en las manos. Entonces él había aparecido y con una sola palabra detuvo a Clary, la cogió y se la llevó.

Jocelyn no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. La Clave pensaba que Jace y Jonathan tenían algún tipo de conexión gracias a la ceremonia de Lilith, pero ella sabía que no, que la que portaba el extremo final de esa conexión era su hija, Clarissa. A la que había querido mantener lo más alejada posible del mundo de las sombras por esta razón. No sabía que hacer, pensó mientras terminaba de vestirse con los colores de luto de los cazadores de sombras. Luke sería incinerado, como todos sus ancestros lo habían sido y lo que Jocelyn más deseaba era ir con él.

Jonathan POV

-Vamos hermanita, la Clave está reunida, debemos ir al Instituto para coger esos libros. Pero si no eres capaz de hacer esa pequeña runa en el cuello de nuestro hermano tendré que ponérsela yo, y sabes que no seré tan cuidadoso como tú querida. Además, esa insubordinación te costará no venir hoy a la misión

-¡No!, quiero ir, puedo ponerle esa runa a Jace.

-Así me gusta hermanita, que no sea permanente, sabes que sigo buscando la forma de que se una a nosotros.

\- Si hermano

Isabelle POV

La lluvia caía en pequeñas cascadas por las alcantarillas y los taxis salpicaban agua si parar al pasar. Era raro, pensó Isabelle, aunque hacía frío, lo que la ponía de los nervios era sentirse mojada y pegajosa. Miró a su espalda, donde se encontraban Alec y Simon; al que no había mirado a los ojos desde que habían salido del Instituto, y se preguntó que pensaría. Al parecer quería hablar con su hermano, pero cuando se detuvieron en la esquina de Park Avenue llamó a Alec.

-Así ¿qué te parece que papá se haya presentado para ser Inquisidor?

-Me parece que es un trabajo aburrido, no se por qué lo querrá- Isabelle movió el mango del paraguas que sujetaba, era algo pequeño y si había más de una persona debajo lo más probable era que se mojaran, pero había sido su favorito desde pequeña. Era de plástico transparente con calcomanías de flores de colores. Sabía que tanto a Simon como a Alec les parecía repipi, por lo que no había protestado cuando ambos se habían propuesto probar suerte con la lluvia.

\- No me importa si es aburrido- susurré con fuerza- Si se lo dan, estará en Idris todo el tiempo. Y me refiero a todo, todo el tiempo. No puede dirigir el Instituto y ser el Inquisidor. No puede tener dos trabajos al mismo tiempo.

\- Por si no lo has notado Iz, ya está en Idris todo el tiempo.

-Alec...- El resto de lo que iba a decir se perdió cuando el semáforo cambió y el tráfico avanzó ruidoso, salpicando agua helada sobre la acera. Esquivé el géiser que se había formado y casi me estrellé contra Simon. Él me cogió de la mano para equilibrarme.- Perdona- le dije- No estaba prestando atención.

\- Lo sé- Un borde de preocupación escapó de las palabras de Simon. Durante las últimas dos semanas, ninguno habíamos prestado demasiada atención a nada. Primero con la desaparición de Jace de aquel tejado, unido con la pobre Clary desconsolada en un principio y furiosa después por no haber podido participar en las patrullas que buscaban a Jace, por el incesante interrogatorio del Consejo, por que la mantuvieran prácticamente prisionera en casa porque la Clave la consideraba sospechosa y por más razones que no entraban en el entendimiento de Isabelle. Pero unos días después, Jocelyn había llamado al Instituto diciendo que Jonathan se había llevado a Clary y había matado a Luke. Entonces, se desató el infierno.

Simon POV

Parecía mayor, pensó Simon mientras entraban en el parque por un agujero en el muro de piedra de la Quinta Avenida. Mayor no en el mal sentido, pero si que la veía diferente de la primera vez que había sido capaz de ver el mundo de las sombras. Había crecido, pero era más que eso. Su expresión era más seria, había más gracia y fuerza en su forma de andar, sus ojos negros siempre estaban centrados en algo, nunca bailando como lo habían estado los verdes de Clary la última vez que la había visto. Cuando la miró de nuevo no vió a Isabelle Ligthwood. Sino a su madre.

Isabelle se detuvo en un círculo de árboles que goteaban; las ramas les protegían bastante bien de la lluvia y apoyó el paraguas ya cerrado en un tronco cercano. Se quitó la cadenita que llevaba al cuello, la que Clary había dejado encima de su mesita de noche el día que había desaparecido, desde entonces Isabelle no había sido capaz de quitársela, pero esa noche no titubeó dejando caer la delicada campaña sobre su mano. Miró a ambos muy seria.

\- Clary sabía que esto era arriesgado, pero igualmente dejó la campanita para que nosotros la encontráramos- dijo- estoy segura de que si lo hago no habrá vuelta atrás. Así que si alguno no quiere venir, no pasará nada, lo entenderé.

Simon se acercó y puso la mano sobre la suya. No tenía que pensarlo, Jace y Clary habían sido secuestrados y debían encontrarlos costara lo que costara. Alec puso su mano sobre la de Simon, la lluvia le caía de las largas pestañas como si fueran lágrimas, Simon no sabía lo que era estar alejado de un Parabatai, pero si dolía lo mismo o más que estar lejos de Clary, comprendía la expresión decidida de Alec. Los tres apretaron las manos con fuerza.

Isabelle hizo sonar la campana.

Tuvo la impresión de que el mundo daba vueltas; no era la misma sensación de cuando atravesaba un Portal, pensó Izzy sintiéndose en el centro del remolino, sino más bien como si estuviera en un carrusel que comenzara a girar cada vez más deprisa. Ya se sentía mareada y falta de aliento cuando todo aquello paró de pronto, y de nuevo estaba en pie, cogida de la mano de Simon y Alec.

Se soltaron, e Izzy miró alrededor. Había estado varias veces allí antes, en ese pasillo marrón oscuro y reluciente. Al final del pasillo había una cortina multicolor que parecía ser agitada por el viento continuamente. Al acercarse a ella, Izzy se dijo en que estaba hecha de mariposas cosidas. Algunas aún estaban vivas e intentaban liberarse haciendo que la cortina se agitase.

Tragó el sabor ácido que le subió por la garganta.

-¿Hola?-llamó-¿Hay alguien ahí?

La cortina se hizo a un lado y su ex novio seelie Meliorn apareció en el pasillo. Llevaba una armadura blanca, exactamente igual a la que recordaba, pero ahora con el símbolo del Consejo sobre el pecho izquierdo. En su rostro también había una cicatriz nueva, justo bajo sus ojos verdes. Él la miró con frialdad.

\- No se saluda a la reina de la corte seelie con un bárbaro Hola humano Isabelle Ligthwood, parece que estuvieras saludando a un criado. La fórmula correcta es bien hallada

-Pero aún no la he hallado- repuso Isabelle- ni siquiera sé si está aquí.

Meliorn la miró con desdén.

\- Si la reina no estuviera presente y dispuesta a recibiros, tocar la campana no os hubiera traído aquí. Ahora ven, sígueme, y trae contigo a tus compañeros.

Isabelle hizo un gesto a los demás y luego siguió a Meliorn con los hombros encogidos, para que al atravesar la cortina no la tocaran las alas de esas mariposas torturadas.

Uno a uno, los tres entraron en la estancia de la reina. Isabelle parpadeó sorprendida. Era totalmente diferente de la última vez que había estado allí. La reina se hallaba reclinada en un diván blanco y dorado, y a su alrededor se extendía un suelo hecho de cuadrados blancos y negros alternados, como un gran tablero de ajedrez. Lianas de espinas con aspecto peligroso colgaban del techo, y en cada espina estaba empalado un fuego fatuo, con su luz, normalmente muy intensa, parpadeando en agonía. Todo resplandecía con su brillo. Isabelle estaba segura de que a Clary le hubiese encantado pintar la escena.

Meliorn se colocó junto a la reina; en la sala no había ningún otro cortesano. La reina se incorporó despacio. Era tan hermosa como siempre, con un diáfano vestido de plata y oro mezclados; el cabello era de cobre rosado, y se lo colocó con cuidado sobre su hombro blanco. Isabelle se preguntó por qué se molestaría en hacerlo. De los que estaban allí, al único que podía impresionar su belleza era a Simon, y este la odiaba.

\- Bien hallados, nefilim, vampiro diurno- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia nosotros- ¿Dónde está la hija de Valentine? Es a ella a quién invité.

Isabelle abrió la mano. La campana destelló allí como una acusación.

-Enviasteis a vuestra doncella a decirle a Clary que hiciera sonar esto si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda. Ahora mismo ella está siendo secuestrada junto con Jace por lo que pensamos que era hora de tocar la campana.

\- Ella me dijo que no quería nada de mí- dijo la reina- que tenía todo lo que quería.

Isabelle pensó desesperada en lo que había dicho Jace en la anterior audiencia que habían tenido con la reina, cómo la había adulado y encandilado. Era como si de repente Jace hubiera adquirido todo un nuevo vocabulario. Isabelle miró atrás a Alec y Simon, pero Alec sólo le hizo un gesto de irritación, indicándole que siguiera.

-Las cosas cambian- respondió Isabelle.

La reina estiró las piernas voluptuosamente.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Deseo que encontréis a Jace Ligthwood y a Clary Fairchild.

En el silencio que siguió, el sonido de los fuegos fatuos, gimiendo de agonía se hizo audible.

-Nos debes considerar muy poderosos- repuso finalmente la reina-, si crees que los seres mágicos pueden triunfar donde la Clave ha fracasado.

\- La Clave quiere encontrar a Sebastian. A nosotros no nos importa Sebastian, queremos encontrar a Jace y a Clary- explicó Isabelle- Además, se que vos sabéis más de lo que demostráis. Predijisteis que esto sucedería. Nadie más lo sabía, no creo que le enviarais esta campanita a Clary cuando lo hicisteis, la misma noche que Jace desapareció, sin saber que algo se estaba preparando. Y sé que sabíais que Clary sería secuestrada también.

-Quizá lo hiciera- contestó la reina, admirándose las relucientes uñas de los pies.

-Me he fijado en que los seres mágicos suelen decir quizá cuando desean ocultar alguna verdad- dijo Isabelle- Les evita tener que dar una respuesta directa.

\- Quizá sea así- Contestó la reina con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tal vez también es una buena expresión- sugirió Alec.

\- No le veo nada malo a quizá- Comentó Simon.- Es poco moderna, pero expresa bien la idea.

La reina agitó la mano como si sus palabras fueran abejas molestas que le sumarán alrededor de la cabeza.

\- No confío en vosotros- afirmó- Hubo un tiempo en que quise un favor de Clarissa Morgenstern, pero ese tiempo ha pasado. Meliorn tiene su puesto en el Consejo. No estoy segura de que pudierais ofrecerme nada más.

\- Si pensarais eso, no le hubierais mandado la campanita a Clary.

Por un momento, se miraron a los ojos. La reina era hermosa, pero había algo tras su rostro, algo que hizo pensar a Isabelle en los huesos de un pequeño animal, blanqueandose al sol.

-Muy bien- repuso la reina finalmente- Es posible que pueda ayudaros. Pero desearé una recompensa.

-Sorpresa- masculló Simon. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y miraba a la reina con desprecio.

Alec soltó una risa.

Los ojos de la reina destellaron. Un momento después, Alec se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito. Extendía los brazos, boquiabierto, mientras las las manos se le curvaban hacia dentro, torcidas, con la piel arrugada y las articulaciones hinchadas. La espalda se le encorvó, el cabello se le encaneció, y los ojos azules se le apagaron y se hundieron bajo profundas arrugas. Isabelle ahogó un grito. Donde había estado Alec había ahora un anciano, encorvado, canoso y trémulo.

-Con que premura se desvanece la hermosura mortal- se burló la reina-. Mírate, Alexander Ligthwood. Te ofrezco una visión de ti mismo dentro de unos sesenta años. ¿Qué dirá entonces de tu hermosura tu amante mago?

Alec respiraba pesadamente. Me puse a su lado y lo cogí del brazo.

-Alec, no es nada, sólo un glamour.- Me volví hacia la reina- ¡Sacádselo! ¡Sacádselo!

\- Si tú y los tuyos me habláis con el debido respeto, quizá lo reconsidere.

\- Lo haremos- afirmé rápidamente- os pedimos disculpas por cualquier grosería.

La reina resopló.

\- Lo cierto es que añoro a Jonathan y a Clarissa -dijo- de todos vosotros son los que mejores modales tienen.

-Nosotros también los añoramos- repuse en voz baja- No pretendíamos ser groseros. Los humanos podemos resultar difíciles cuando sufrimos por un ser querido.

-Humm- soltó la reina, pero chasqueó los dedos y el glamour desapareció de Alec. Volvió a ser el de siempre, aunque pálido y perplejo. La reina le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, y luego volvió a mirarme.

\- Hay unos anillos- explicó la reina- Pertenecieron a mi padre. Deseo que se me devuelvan esos objetos, porque los hicieron los seres mágicos y atesoran un gran poder. Nos permiten hablar a unos con otros, de pensamiento a pensamiento, como hacen vuestros Hermanos Silenciosos. Actualmente, sé de buena tinta que están expuestos en el Instituto.

-Recuerdo haber visto algo así. Dos anillos hechos por los seres mágicos metidos en una vitrina en el segundo piso de la biblioteca.

-¿Queréis que Isabelle robe del Instituto?- dijo Simon sorprendido. De todos los favores que se había imaginado que le podía pedir la reina, ése no había encabezado su lista.

\- No es un robo- repuso la reina- devolver un objeto a sus auténticos propietarios.

-Y, entonces ¿Encontraréis a Jace y a Clary? Y no digáis quizá. ¿Qué haréis exactamente?

-Os ayudaré a encontrarlos- respondió la reina-. Te doy mi palabra de que mi ayuda te será indispensable. Te puedo decir, por ejemplo, por qué los hechizos de rastreo no han servido para nada. Te puedo decir en que ciudad es más probable que se encuentre...

-Pero ¿la Clave os preguntó?- la interrumpió Simon- ¿Cómo pudisteis mentirle?

\- No hicieron las preguntas correctas.

-¿Y por qué mentirles?- inquirí- ¿Dónde queda vuestra alianza en todo esto?

\- No tengo ninguna. Jonathan Morgenstern y sus hermanos pueden ser poderosos aliados, si no los convierto primero en mis enemigos. ¿Por qué ponerlos en peligro o granjearme su ira sin obtener ningún beneficio? Los seres mágicos somos un pueblo muy viejo. No tomamos decisiones precipitadas, esperamos a ver es que dirección sopla el viento.

-¿Y esos anillos significan tanto para vos que, si os los entregamos os arriesgaréis a su furia?- preguntó Alec.

La reina sólo sonrió; una sonrisa lenta, llena de promesas.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy- dijo finalmente- Volved con los anillos y seguiremos hablando.

Isabelle vaciló, y se volvió para mirar a Alec y luego a Simon.

-Parece que vamos a robar en el Instituto.

-¿Estáis de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con robar en el Instituto?- Preguntó Simon.

\- Si eso supone encontrar a Jace... -Contestó Isabelle.

Alec asintió.

\- Lo que haga falta.

Isabelle volvió a mirar a la reina, que la observaba con una mirada expectante.

-Entonces, creo que podemos cerrar el trato.

La reina se estiró y esbozó un sonrisa satisfecha.

-Id en buena hora, pequeños cazadores de sombras. Y una palabra de advertencia, aunque no habéis hecho nada para merecerla. Tal vez queráis reconsiderar la conveniencia de buscar a vuestros amigos. Porque con lo que es precioso y está perdido, a menudo sucede que al encontrarlo puede que no sea igual que como fue.


	6. Capítulo 5

Isabelle POV

El ascensor dorado se detuvo en el tercer puso del Instituto; Izzy respiró hondo y salió al pasillo. Como Alec le había dicho, estaba desierto y en silencio. El tráfico de la avenida York, que discurría por fuera, era un suave murmullo. Al pasar por los percheros vió la chaqueta negra de Jace que aún colgaba de ahí, con las mangas vacías y fantasmales.

Se estremeció mientras comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Jace en esos pasillos, en aquel momento él no había hablado demasiado porque pensaba que acababa de perder a su padre. Ella siempre lo había observado- con disimulo, había pensado, pero ahora sabía que Jace se enteraba de todo- También recordaba a Clary, con Jace recorriendo estos mismos corredores mientras le hablaba de los cazadores de sombras, de Idris, de todo un mundo que secreto que ella no conocía.

Llegó a la biblioteca sin encontrarse con ningún cazador de sombras, y abrió la puerta. La sala tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña le produjo un escalofrío. La biblioteca, circular porque estaba construida dentro de una torre, tenía una galería en el segundo piso, con balaustrada, a media altura de las paredes, por encima de las filas de estanterías. El escritorio, en el que Isabelle aún pensaba como el de Hodge, se hallaba en el centro de la estancia, tallado en una única pieza de roble, con el amplio tablero reposando sobre la espalda de dos ángeles arrodillados. Izzy casi esperaba que Hodge se levantara al otro lado, con su cuervo, Hugo, posado en el hombro.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo y se apresuró a ir hacia la escalera circular del fondo de la sala. Iba vestida con vaqueros y sus habituales tacones; se había dibujado una runa de insonoridad en el tobillo; el silencio era casi inquietante mientras subía los escalones que daban a la galería. Arriba también había libros, pero estaban metidos en estanterías con puertas de vidrio cerradas con llave. Llave que ella tenía, gracias a ser la hija de los directores del Instituto. Algunos parecían muy viejos, con las cubiertas gastadas y los lomos reducidos a unas cuantas tiras. Otros eran libros de magia peligrosa: Cultos atroces, La viruela demoníaca y Guía práctica para revivir a los muertos.

Entre la estanterías cerradas había vitrinas. Cada una contenía algún objeto artesanal extraño y hermoso: una delicada botella de cristal cuyo tapón era una enorme esmeralda; una corona con un diamante en el centro, que no parecía que pudiera caber en ninguna cabeza humana; un colgante con forma de ángel con alas hechas de ruedas sentadas y piezas mecánicas y, en la última vitrina, un par de brillantes anillos de oro con forma de hojas curvadas: un trabajo de hadas, tan delicado como el aliento de un bebé.

Como era de esperar, la vitrina estaba cerrada. Isabelle abrió con la llave, no había estado segura de cogerla en un principio, pero no sabía si la runa de apertura rompería el cristal, Clary hubiera sido capaz de manipular la runa para no hacerlo estallar en pedazos, pero como ella quería ser sigilosa, lo mejor era usar la llave. Muy despacio abrió la vitrina. Sólo mientras volvía a meterse la llave al bolsillo comenzó a dudar.

¿Era ella realmente?¿Robando en su propia casa para pagar a los seres mágicos, cuyas promesas, como Jace le había dicho una vez, eran como escorpiones, con un afilado aguijón en la cola?

Meneó la cabeza para borrar sus dudas, y se quedó helada. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abriendo. Oyó crujir la madera, voces apagadas y pasos. Sin pensarlo, se tiró al frío suelo de madera de la galería y se aplastó contra él, su pie se golpeó con la pared y ella maldijo ser tan grande.

-Teníais razón Clarissa, Jonathan- dijo desde abajo una voz, con un frío tono de burla e inquietantemente conocida- Esto está desierto.

El hielo que Isabelle tenía en las venas se cristalizó, y la dejó inmóvil y congelada. No podía moverse, ni respirar. No había tenido una impresión tan intensa desde que había sabido que Clary y Jace habían sido secuestrados. Muy despacio, se fue acercando al borde del balcón y miró hacia abajo.

Y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gritar.

El techo inclinado en lo alto se elevaba hacia el punto donde estaba colocada una claraboya de cristal. La luz del sol caía a través de ésta, iluminando una parte del suelo formando un dibujo: el ángel Raziel, la Copa y la Espada. Sobre una de las alas extendidas del Ángel se hallaba Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

Sebastian.

Y ése era el aspecto del hermano de Clary. Su verdadero aspecto, vivo, moviéndose, animado. Un rostro pálido, todo ángulos y planos; alto, delgado y vestido de negro. El cabello era plateado, no oscuro como lo había llevado como lo había llevado cuando lo había conocido, teñido del color del auténtico Sebastian Verlac. Su propio color pálido le sentaba mejor. Los ojos eran negros, y cargados de vida y energía. No había llegado a verlo en la ceremonia de resurrección, sólo Jace y Clary, pero la mano que le había cortado tenía un brazalete de plata brillando en la muñeca, pero con nada visible que mostrara que había sufrido algún daño, o incluso más que daño que había faltado.

A su izquierda, con el cabello dorado brillando bajo la pálida luz del sol, se hallaba Jace. No Jace como ella se lo había imaginado constantemente durante las dos últimas semanas: magullado o sangrante, o sufriendo, o hambriento, encerrado en alguna celda oscura, gritando de dolor o llamándola. Ése era el Jace que ella recordaba: animado, sano, vibrante y hermoso. Tenía las manos metidas en los pantalones de los vaqueros; sus marcas eran visibles a través de la camiseta blanca. Sobre ella llevaba una desconocida chaqueta de ante de color marrón claro que resaltaba las tonalidades doradas de su piel. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera disfrutando de la sensación del sol en la cara.

Y a su derecha, se encontraba Clary, con su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos verdes, ahora convertidos en piedra. Llevaba un vestido de dos piezas rosa y dorado que la hacían parecer una muñeca, portaba también un anillo dorado en su dedo, y unos tacones dorados tan altos que hasta Isabelle temía ponérselos, ella también estaba sana y parecía feliz. Isabelle no lo entendía.

-Siempre tenemos razón Jonathan- dijeron los dos en una lenta letanía, como si fueran robots o gemelos muy muy extraños- Ya deberías saber eso de nosotros.

Sebastian los miró pausadamente Y luego sonrió. Isabelle se lo quedó mirando. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser una sonrisa auténtica. Pero ¿Qué iba a saber ella? Sebastian le había sonreído a ella en el pasado, y había resultado ser una gran mentira.

-¿Y dónde están los libros de invocaciones?¿Hay algún orden en este caos?

\- No del todo. No están por orden alfabético. Sigue el sistema especial de Hodge- Volvieron a decir los dos. ¿Cómo sabía eso Clary? Ella no había conocido a Hodge tanto tiempo como para saberlo.

-¿No era él a quien maté? Que inconveniente- repuso Sebastian- Quizá deberíamos mirar yo arriba y tú abajo. Clarissa, quédate aquí.

Fue hacia la escalera que subía a la galería. El corazón de Isabelle comenzó a acelerarse de miedo. Asociaba a Sebastian con asesinatos, sangre, dolor y terror. Sabía que Jace había luchado contra él una vez, y casi había muerto. Ella misma solo había sido capaz de asestarle un golpe antes de que la dejase inconsciente. Nunca podría vencer al hermano de Clary en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Podría saltar desde la baranda de la galería hasta el suelo sin romperse una pierna? Y de hacerlo, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué harían Jace y Clary?

Sebastian ya tenía un pie en el primer escalón cuando Jace lo llamó.

-Espera hermano, Jace subirá- fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Clary sin Jace, y le dieron escalofríos. Clary no hablaba así, esa no era ella, algo malo pasaba. Jace se acercó a las escaleras y con pequeños pasos subió. Al llegar arriba su boca se contorsionó en una sonrisa cínica. Desde abajo, Clary puso la misma cara.

-¿Qué pasa hermanitos?

\- Hay una intrusa hermano- Volvieron a decir los dos al unísono

-Jonathan, átala. Clarissa, ven aquí.

-Si, hermano.

-Aquí están los libros de magia no letal

-¿No letal? ¿Y dónde está la gracia entonces?- ronroneó Sebastian acercándose a la estantería- ¡Vaya biblioteca!- exclamó mientras leía los títulos de los libros al pasar- El cuidado y alimentación de tu duende doméstico, Demonios desvelados. -Cogió ése del estante y soltó una risita larga y grave.

-¿Qué es?- Jace y Clary alzaron la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa. Isabelle tenía tantas ganas de correr a abrazarlos al principio... pero ahora... se mordió el labio. El dolor fue agudo y ácido.

-Es pornografía- Contestó Sebastian- Mirad, demonios... desvelados.

Clary y Jace se acercaron a él por detrás y apoyaron una mano en los hombros de Sebastian, cuanto más los veía, más miedo comenzaban a darle a Isabelle. Solo Jace leyó una parte del libro por encima del hombro de Sebastian. Era como ver a Jace con Alec y a Clary con Simon, personas con las que se sentían cómodos, que podían tocar sin pensárselo, pero horrible, al revés, del otro lado.

-Vale, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Sebastian cerró el libro y con el dió un ligero golpe a Jace en el hombro, Clary pareció notarlo también.

-Hay cosas de las que se más que vosotros. ¿Habéis cogido los libros?

-Los tenemos- Jace y Clary levantaron unos libros cercanos que había encima de una mesa cercana- ¿Tenemos tiempo de pasar por nuestro dormitorio? Si pudiéramos coger algunas de nuestras cosas...

-¿Qué queréis?

Jace y Clary se encogieron de hombros.

-Ropa sobre todo, y algunas armas

-¿Duermes en su habitación Clarissa?

\- No hermano- Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

-Demasiado peligroso Jonathan. Tenemos que entrar y salir en seguida. Sólo objetos de urgencia.

-Mi chaqueta favorita es un objeto de urgencia- repuso Jace. Era como oírlo hablar con Alec. Esta vez Clary no habló- Al igual que yo es acogedora y elegante.

-Mira, tenemos todo el dinero que podamos desear- replicó Sebastian- Compra ropa. Y en unas semanas estarás dirigiendo este sitio. Podrás izar tu chaqueta favorita del mástil para que ondee como una bandera.

Jace y Clary rieron, con una risa extraña y lúgubre

-Te lo advierto, esa chaqueta es sexi. El Instituto podría arder en llamas sexis.

-Le iría bien. Ahora es demasiado lúgubre.- Sebastian agarró la espalda de la chaqueta de Jace, Clary agarró su brazo- Y ahora nos vamos, sujetad los libros.- Se miró la mano derecha, donde relucía un delgado anillo de plata. Igual que el de oro que Clary llevaba en su dedo; esta lo hizo girar.

-Dónde...- exclamó éste- ¿Dónde esta...?- Se cortó, y por un momento, Isabelle vió al verdadero Jace mientras Clary se ponía delante de ellos y los tres desaparecieron, desvaneciéndose como espejismos en el aire.

Lentamente Isabelle apoyó la cabeza en el brazo aún atado, no sabía por qué me habían dejado vivir, creo que se habían olvidado de mí, conseguí desatarme y fui a por los anillos, pero no estaban ahí. ¿Se los había llevado Jace? Suponía que si, había estado tan sorprendida viendolos que no me había dado cuenta ni de que libros se habían llevado ni de que no estaban los anillos. Salí de la biblioteca y me fui a casa de Magnus. Necesitaba hablar.


	7. Capítulo 6

-¿Estás segura de que eran Clary y Jace?- preguntaron los chicos a Isabelle en lo que le pareció la enésima vez.

Isabelle se mordió el labio, ya dolorido, y contó hasta diez.

-Soy yo Simon- Contestó- ¿De verdad crees que no reconocería a Jace y a Clary?- Se giró hacia su hermano que estaba junto a ellos, con el fular azul aún enredado en el cuello- ¿Podrías confundir a Magnus con otra persona?

\- No. Nunca- dijo sin la más mínima vacilación- pero... quiero decir, claro que te lo preguntamos, porque no tiene sentido.

-Quizás sean rehenes- sugirió Simon, apoyado en una pared- Igual Sebastian los está amenazando, diciéndoles que si no le siguen el juego nos hará daño.

Los tres miraron a Isabelle, pero ella negó, frustrada.

-Vosotros no los habéis visto juntos. Nadie está así cuando es un rehén. Parecían felices de estar con él, a la vez que muy extraños.

Entonces, Jace está poseído- repuso Alec- como con Lilith, pero, ¿Qué hay de Clary?

-Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Pero por lo que oí de los testimonios de Clary con la Espada mortal cuando estaba poseído por Lilith era como un robot. Repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, pero este era Jace. Bromeaba y sonreía, y no se que pasa con Clary, parecía totalmente apegada a su hermano, como si hubiesen estado juntos toda la vida, a la vez que Jace y ella parecían ser gemelos, vosotros no los visteis, hablaban al mismo tiempo, igual, como niños que saben lo que el otro piensa.

-Quizá sufran el síndrome de Estocolmo- aportó Simon- Ya sabéis, cuando te lavan el cerebro y empiezas a apreciar a quien te ha capturado.

-Se tarda meses en desarrollar el síndrome de Estocolmo- objetó Alec- ¿Qué aspecto tenían? ¿Heridos o enfermos de alguna manera? ¿Puedes describirlos a los tres?

No era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso. El viento que entraba por la ventana hizo volar las cortinas alrededor de los pies de Isabelle mientras les volvía a contar como había visto a Jace y a Clary: animados y sanos. No sin repetir que estaban muy extraños. A Sebastian también. Habían parecido totalmente tranquilos. La ropa de Jace tanto como la de Clary estaba limpia y era tremendamente elegante. El hermano de Clary llevaba una larga parka negra con aspecto caro.

-Como un maldito anuncio de Burberry- soltó Simon cuando ella acabó.

Isabelle lo miró

-Tal vez tengan un plan- sugirió Alec- Quizá estén engañando a Sebastian, tratando de ganar su confianza o averiguar cuáles son sus planes.

-Pero si estuvieran haciendo eso, hubieran encontrado la manera de decírnoslo. No nos dejarían aquí, temiendo por ellos. Es demasiado cruel.

-A no ser que no puedan arriesgarse a mandar un mensaje. Deben de creer que confiaremos en ellos. Y confiamos en ellos.

-Quizá deberíais decírselo a la Clave- sugirió Simon- No creo que podamos ocuparnos de esto sólos.

\- No podemos decírselo a la Clave

-¿Por qué no?

\- Si creen que Clary y Jace están cooperando con Sebastian, la orden será matarlos en cuanto los localicen- explicó Alec- Es la ley.

-¿Aunque sea cierto eso de que sólo estén siguiéndole el juego a Sebastian? ¿Tratando de ganar su confianza para obtener información?

\- No hay manera de demostrarlo, y si dijéramos que eso es lo que están haciendo y Sebastian se enterase, los mataría. Si están poseídos, la Clave los matará. No podemos decirles nada.- Isabelle le miró sorprendida, por lo general, su hermano siempre era quien quería seguir las normas.

-Hablamos de Sebastian. No hay nadie a quien la Clave odie más, excepto a Valentine, y está muerto. Pero casi todo el mundo conoce a alguien que murió en la Guerra Mortal, y Sebastian fue el que destruyó las salvaguardas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperaremos a Magnus. A ver si él tiene alguna información- Alec tiró de la punta del fular- No dirá nada al Consejo si yo se lo pido

-Más le vale no hacerlo- repliqué indignada- Si no, será el peor de los novios.

-He dicho que no lo hará...

-¿Ahora sirve de algo?- intervino Simon- Me refiero a lo de ir a ver a la reina seelie. Ya que sabemos que Jace y Clary están poseídos, o quizás escondidos por alguna razón...

\- No dejes de asistir a una cita con la reina seelie. Al menos si valoras tu piel tal y como es.

-Pero sólo se quedará los anillos y no nos dirá nada- replicó Simon- Ahora ya sabemos más. Y tenemos otras preguntas que hacerle, pero no las responderá. Sólo responderá a las que ya le hicimos. Así es como funcionan las hadas. No hacen favores. No es como si nos fuera a dejar hablar con Magnus y volver más tarde.

\- No importa.- Me froté el rostro con las manos. Estaban secas. En algún momento, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, por suerte. No quería enfrentarse a la reina con cara de haber llorado a moco tendido- Ellos se llevaron los anillos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando se fueron y conseguí desatarme, fui a por los anillos y vi que no estaban. Se habían llevado todos los tesoros de la biblioteca. Ya no queda nada Alec, no queda nada.

-Bueno... Entonces no podemos ir a ver a la reina. Si no has hecho lo que quería se pondrá furiosa.

-Más que furiosa, ya viste lo que me hizo la última vez que estuvimos en la corte. Y eso fue sólo un glamour. Probablemente nos convierta en una langosta o algo así.

\- Ella lo sabía. Nos lo dijo: Cuando los encontréis, puede que no sean exactamente como los dejásteis- La voz de la reina seelie resonó en todas sus cabezas. Se estremecieron. Comprendía por qué Simon odiaba tanto a las hadas. Éstas siempre decían las palabras justas para para que se quedaran clavadas en las cabezas como astillas, dolorosas e imposibles de olvidar o extraer.- Sólo está jugando con nosotros. Quiere esos anillos, pero no creo que nos vaya a ayudar de verdad.

-De acuerdo, pero si sabía todo eso, quizá sepa más. ¿Y quién puede ayudarnos sino ella, ya que no podemos acudir a la Clave?

-Magnus. Lleva todo este tiempo tratando de descifrar el hechizo de Lilith. Si averigua lo que le pasa a Jace, sabrá lo que le pasa a Clary. Quizá si le cuento lo que vi, eso ayude.

Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Menos mal que conocemos al novio de Magnus. Porque si no, tengo la sensación de que nos quedaríamos colgados pensando qué diablos hacer ahora. O tendríamos que conseguir dinero para pagar a Magnus vendiendo limonada.

Alec sólo pareció un poco irritado por ese comentario.

\- La única forma en la que podríamos conseguir dinero suficiente para pagar a Magnus vendiendo limonada sería si le pusiéramos anfetas dentro.- Todos se rieron aunque la broma no era para nada graciosa.

Clary se hallaba sentada en su dormitorio del apartamento. El cual compartía con Jonathan, con una pluma en la mano y una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio que tenía delante. El sol se había puesto, y la luz de la mesa estaba encendida, brillando sobre la runa que acababa de comenzar.

Había empezado a verla cuando volvían a casa, mientras viajaban entre portales. No era nada que hubiera existido antes, y había subido a la habitación corriendo mientras la imagen seguía fresca en su memoria; había dejado a sus hermanos abajo. Jonathan se encargaría de Jace y de los objetos que habían cogido del Instituto, luego ella bajaría y marcaría a Jace con la misma runa que hacía unas horas. Parecía que a Jonathan le había satisfacido el resultado.

Llamaron a la puerta, Clary dejó el papel en la mesa y se giró para ver a Jonathan.

-¿Está Jace preparado?

\- Si hermanita, pero sabes que no me gusta que lo llames Jace. A partir de hoy será Christopher. Ahora baja a hacer la runa, y, recuerda Clarissa. Permanente.

-Si, hermano, bajo enseguida.- Jonathan salió de la habitación y Clary volvió a mirar la runa. Se parecía a la de apertura, pero no era la misma. Era un dibujo tan sencillo como una cruz y tan nuevo en el mundo como un recién nacido. Contenía una dormida amenaza, como si hubiera nacido de la rabia.

Era una runa de gran poder. Pero, aunque sabía exactamente lo que significaba y como podía usarse, no se le ocurría ninguna manera en que pudiera serle útil en la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Maldiciendo, tiró la pluma sobre la mesa, cogió la estela y bajó a marcar a Christopher.

-Al fin hermanita, ya empezábamos a pensar que no vendrías.- Jonathan era, por supuesto el que hablaba. "Christopher" estaba atado a una de las sillas del comedor, con lo que Clary creía que era una runa soundless para que no fuese capaz de hablar.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas hermano, y he de admitir que el corto periodo de tiempo que he pasado con Christopher como mi gemelo me ha gustado, disfruto cuando los tres estamos unidos- Christopher había cambiado la expresión facial, intentaba no mostrar nada más que un ligero aburrimiento, pero a medida que me acercaba a él con la estela en la mano, sus brillantes ojos dorados relataban el enorme miedo que sentía. Clavé la estela en su pecho, acercándome lo más posible a su corazón pues así la runa tendría mayor efectividad, una vez terminada Christopher me marcó a mi, y, con ese gesto los tres volvimos a ser uno, como siempre debió haber sido.


	8. Extra 1

Clarissa añoraba soñar, desde el día en que había sido unida a su hermano sus sueños eran escenas en blanco y negro de su día. Lo cual, contemplado desde la mente artística de la misma Clarissa era un aburrimiento horrible. Era capaz de recordar vívidamente los sueños que tenía antes de que todo pasara. Lagos helados en los que los ángeles y los demonios se enfrentaban en batallas infinitas, tundras y... sus dos ángeles que peleaban a muerte, su hermano con unas enormes alas negras y Jace, su Jace con sus alas doradas que hacían juego con todo su angelical ser. Ella era capaz de atravesar mil campos de batalla aunque el final del sueño siempre era el mismo, ella acababa encontrándolos a ambos en la misma posición, las espadas en alto, Jonathan con Phaeosphoros y Jace con una de las espadas del Instituto, que probablemente había vivido tiempos mejores hacía años. Clary se acercaba a ellos con sigilo mientras de su espalda brotaban unas alas, que, al principio eran completamente blancas, aunque a medida que el sueño se repetía noche tras noche, una de sus alas se ennegrecía hasta convertirse en una réplica exacta de las de su hermano. La otra permanecía blanca e inmaculada. Al llegar junto a los chicos ambos le sonreían, ella se giraba para mirarlos a ambos y les sonreía de vuelta, mientras los dos bajaban las espadas y dejaban la posición ofensiva, ella despertaba con la imagen de los ojos de sus hermanos, ambos mirándola con amor. Eso hacía que su corazón y su humor se llenaran de alegría y amor, aunque eso ya no pasaba, Clarissa sabía que se debía a su conexión con Jonathan, pues parte de su sangre demoníaca se había mezclado con la suya propia en la ceremonia que celebraron tras la activación de la runa.

-Clarissa, hace horas que deberías estar durmiendo, deja que el sueño te lleve hermanita.- Clarissa obedeció a su hermano y a los pocos segundos se encontraba dormida. Esa noche volvió a soñar con ángeles y demonios, aunque el sueño había cambiado drásticamente, ya no se desarrollaba en un páramo helado, sino en Alacante, las torres de los demonios ya no brillaban y los demonios entraban en Idris a placer, matando y capturando Cazadores de sombras a su paso, los Lightwood estaban allí, Isabelle la miraba con furia contenida en sus ojos negros, aunque debajo de esa furia se escondía una gran preocupación por la que había comenzado a considerar una hermana más. Clary se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida con el equipamiento tradicional de los cazadores, sino con un largo vestido rojo que se asemejaba al borde de una llama, con cristales dorados bordados en toda su superficie -es el vestido que tu hermano ha elegido para ti, era de la traidora de tu madre, pero tu lo utilizarás cuando su verdadero cometido sea cumplido- una voz susurró en su oído -pronto los tres seréis los señores de este mundo, y tú te sentarás en el trono al lado de tus hermanos- la voz seguía hablando, pero un detalle llamó su atención Christopher no estaba a su lado, sino en el bando contrario, su angelical rostro mostraba dolor, y ella podía sentir el deseo de su hermano angelical de situarse a su lado, para ayudar a la causa, había vuelto al Instituto como infiltrado tras la batalla del Burren, los pobrecitos Lightwood pensaban que el fuego celestial de la Gloriosa rompería el vínculo que la unía a "Jace", y el que supuestamente le unía a Jonathan, pues los hermanos no la consideraban lo suficientemente fuerte para portar la runa, aún pensaban que Jonathan la había secuestrado, y seguramente pensarían que había desarrollado el síndrome de Estocolmo y que solo necesitaba estar con su querido Jace un poco para volver a su estado anterior.

-Christopher- dijo Jonathan alto y claro para que todos pudieran oírle- Ven con tu familia, a la que siempre has pertenecido- como si los dos hermanos pequeños estuviesen conectados, dos pares de alas negras brotaron de sus espaldas y Clarissa volvió a encontrarse en el lago helado, con ambos hermanos mirándola con una maquiavélica sonrisa en la cara y las alas de un negro tan oscuro como el vacío extendidas, ella miró las suyas propias para comprobar exaltada, que eran iguales que las de sus hermanos, entonces Jonathan habló.

-Ahora somos uno hermanitos, ahora somos uno.


End file.
